


Lucky in Love

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, non sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for . Prompt: "Lucky Charm."</p><p>Shiny things should not be worn in front of Swindle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky in Love

Swindle had never been kissed as passionately as Scavenger was kissing him now. Against the wall in the narrow passageway, the excavator squirmed against him, crushing their chests together as heat and desire radiated from the green chassis. 

It wasn’t exactly unpleasant. But the intensity of the assault had taken the jeep completely by surprise.

“Whoa…. hey – Scavenger, hey…!” He pushed his enthusiastic suitor back. “Take it easy!”

Scavenger’s optics sparkled with lust as he vented heavily, his energy field throwing out waves of charge that crackled against Swindle’s windscreen. But a mildly disappointed look came about him. “Don’t you like that?” he said disappointedly.

“I do, I do - I just need time to er...wait... Hey - what the …?

But Swindle’s voice had trailed off, his optics now fixated on a bright object dangling around Scavenger’s neck. It glowed in the dim light, an iridescent lilac sphere. “What the frag is that?”

“This?” Scavenger panting died down as he picked it up in his fingers. He looked at it fondly. “It’s my lucky charm. Mind you …” he dropped it, pouting. ‘It doesn’t seem to be bringing me much luck today...”

Swindle could hardly believe his optics. The gem looked to be none other than an Amaphorite, a uniquely structured stone found on only a few planets in the known universe. As such, it was very rare – and also exceedingly valuable.

Why – one of that size could be enough to set Scavenger up for life. More importantly, it could set Swindle up so. “Is that thing for real?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course it is!” Scavenger looked cross now. “You think I don’t know my gems? I do happen to be a geologist!”

“Where did you get it?” Swindle’s mind was reeling at the possibilities.

“I dug it up of course,” Scavenger huffed, his tail twitching as it did when he was agitated. “Honestly Swindle, I’m beginning to think you like my lucky charm better than you like me! Maybe I should just go home….”

“No…” Swindle caught him by the arm. Then stoked it, soothingly. “I was just – uh – thinking how stunning it was - how much it deserved to be worn by a mech with your looks and charm ..." Scavenger beamed, his energy field lighting up again. Swindle's fingers moved to caress the stone, the jeep squeeing inside at the sheer wealth within his fingers. "I was wondering if you’d ever thought of uh – you know – parting company with  it?”

But at that, Scavenger looked horrified. He pulled away. “Swindle! I know a lot of mechs pay a lot of money for these, but that isn’t the point." he put his hand over it. "This is special. It's saved my life quite a few times. I’d never part with it – ever." He pouted again. "Even if it does seem to be useless with romance and stuff …”

Swindle had to confess, he didn’t get it. And he definitely couldn’t see why the other Constructicons wouldn’t have ‘got it.’ Were they blind? Or ignorant? Or did they just not care about such things? Well Swindle cared. And _he_ was hardly about to let such an opportunity slip away.

A slim black finger traced down Scavengers cheek. “Say – who says it’s no good with romance,” Swindle’s optics were soft and purple. “Why – I think I can feel it working on me right now. Like - like _magic_.” 

Scavenger cheered right up. “You can? You mean like – a love charm?”

“Yeah – that’s it!”  Swindle’s hand slid down to Scavenger’s chest. “I just think we need a berth so I can …” leaning forward, he planted a kiss on the wondrous object, "properly express my feelings.”

A burst of energy scattered forth. “No problem!” Scavenger was already pulling him away.

Swindle was pulled willingly. A few drinks and some well orchestrated passion, the fulfilling of Scavenger's needs and a little bit of ‘oblivion’ and the jeep would be a darned sight richer by tomorrow. Heck – this just had to be the big break he’d been waiting for…

 “You really are priceless Scavenger, you know that?” he cackled happily.


End file.
